Love and Lies
by The-Captured-Petals
Summary: Secrets were told. Rows were had. Kisses were shared. James and Lily were meant for each other from the start. They just didn't quite know it.


**A/N: **A series of quotes about Lily and James, most made up.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowilng invented a beautiful world that we all want to have so we sit on the internet boycotting her idea

* * *

"I love you, Lily Evans."

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm James, James Potter."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

* * *

"I hate you Potter!"

* * *

"He's my life right now; I need him more than ever in these times."

* * *

"She's so frustrating! Hanging around _Snivellus_ all the time. Doesn't she realise...?"

* * *

"He's my friend!"

"He's a _Death Eater_!"

* * *

"You're beautiful Lily."

* * *

"You're just an arrogant bullying toerag Potter, leave him alone."

* * *

"Want to dance?"

"I think you've had too many Firewhiskey's Lily."

* * *

"You are my love, my life, my sky, my sun, my moon, my stars, _my everything_. You are my James Potter."

* * *

"Wanna get a Butterbeer sometime?"

"Maybe in your dreams, Potter."

* * *

"Have you ever known when something is so right that you're positive it can't go wrong? That's how I feel with you Lily, that you're my light in dark and everything feels so _right_ with you."

* * *

"I hope you realise how utterly ridiculous you're being, Evans."

* * *

"Aren't you going to take me to dinner first Evans?"

"It's called a compliment, not a marriage proposal, Potter."

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder how you even live with yourself, Potter!"

* * *

"I can't live without you, James, not a single minute of a single day in a single lifetime."

* * *

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid!"

* * *

"...Doesn't she realise how much I care for her?"

* * *

"I hope you realise how much I hate you."

* * *

"_Git_."

"_Prude_."

"I'm _not_ a prude!"

"Oh Evans, that's exactly what prudes say!"

* * *

"You kissed _James Potter_?"

* * *

"You kissed _Lily_, Lily you've been drooling over for the past six years, Lily who said you were worse than the Giant Squid, Lily ex-best-mate of the guy that was your personal hexing dummy, Lily who insults you for her religion, _Lily Evans_? I think this may be the worst prank you've ever tried to pull on me, Prongs."

* * *

"James, I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Will you go out with me sometime, maybe?"

"Evans, I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

"Don't talk to me _ever_ again, Potter."

* * *

"I need to talk to you James."

* * *

"You're going to send me an owl over the summer, right?"

"Worried I'll forget Evans?"

* * *

"Lily, _I'm sorry_, I completely forgot!"

* * *

"James."

* * *

"_Evans_."

* * *

"_Potter_."

* * *

"Lily."

* * *

"I wish I could make everything better for you Lily."

* * *

"I don't need your help with everything Potter!"

* * *

"James, can you come here? I can't figure this out."

* * *

"Maybe we could start over."

"Like a truce?"

"Yeah, mates?"

"Mates."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

* * *

"Friends hug right?"

* * *

"James! JAMES! The baby's kicking!"

* * *

"Woah, don't break down on me Evans. I'm no good with tears."

* * *

"Stop making me laugh so hard James! I'm tearing up!"

* * *

"Goddamnit James, don't you know when to shut up?"

* * *

"Keep talking to her, she needs something to calm her down, she's in immense pain and she needs a distraction."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

* * *

"What?"

"You're so weird Evans."

* * *

"Sirius just Flooed us, says we should ask Peter instead!"

* * *

"Hey Evans."

"POTTER! You scared the living daylights out of me, how did you connect my fireplace to the Floo Network?"

* * *

"Lily, when will you learn I'll do _anything_ to see you?"

* * *

"God, the day when I don't see you is the day that the holy heavens will shine down on me."

* * *

"I want you to meet my parents."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Potter..."

* * *

"...and Mrs. Evans."

* * *

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans- oops, Mrs. Potter now isn't it?"

* * *

"The ring is _beautiful_ Lily."

* * *

"I don't think friends kiss too, James."

"Calm down Lily, it was a cheek kiss. Don't mates do that? Because if not, I have a lot of explaining to do to the Marauders..."

* * *

"Happy Birthday James!"

* * *

"Is it your birthday? I hadn't a clue! Must be a coincidence I have this necklace then..."

* * *

"Merry Christmas Evans."

* * *

"Happy Easter Potter."

* * *

"Have a good summer!"

* * *

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

* * *

"It's a boy."

* * *

"This is a nice place."

"This place? In the middle of Godric's Hollow?"

* * *

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

* * *

"Oh Lily, come to see me play?"

"The team play."

"I'm a part of the team."

"So is Sirius, maybe I came to see him?"

* * *

"Padfoot, will you be our Secret Keeper?"

* * *

"Will you be his Godfather?"

* * *

"I don't want anything to happen to him, or you, or anyone. I want us to be _safe_."

* * *

_The door burst open, and a hooded figure swept through the debris, raising a marble hand and their wand._

_"Lily, get Harry out of here! Keep him safe!"_

_James Potter raised his wand for the last time._

* * *

_Lily watched her husband fall to the floor, like a puppet being cut off its strings. She stifled a scream and whisked Harry into their bedroom, bolting the door. She let the tears roll down her face. She was losing all of them._

_"Harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you. Harry, shhh don't cry. Don't cry sweetheart."_

_She took deep shaking breaths, the last._

_"Harry, you are so loved. So loved. Harry be safe, be strong."_

_The small boy was looking up at her with confusion. Brilliant green eyes. Her eyes. Messy black hair. His hair._

_The lock clicked. She turned and stared into the deep red eyes contrasting from hers._

_She breathed. In and out._

_There was a flash of green light._

* * *

"I love you too James Potter."


End file.
